


Eastertide

by eponymous_rose



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Canon - TV, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Pasque flowers living in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastertide

"They only bloom at Eastertide," she says, and picks the flower, fingers tracing the delicate lines of the petals; her face clears of grief as she considers the when and how of each component atom.

He sees a lifeless husk with superficial aesthetic symmetries, and suddenly he wants to know what she's discovered, to demand that she describe it, to force her to explain to him this knowledge that is hers and hers alone.

But her eyes are distant, and he cannot speak for a moment, and he doesn't mention the second bloom, the last light in the darkness, desolate.


End file.
